


No Big Deal

by drizzlemesane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, mention of Bumbleby, sisterly advice, super awkward small talk, why do I attempt humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzlemesane/pseuds/drizzlemesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby stood in front of the door to her dorm, trying to muster up the courage to reach for the handle.</p>
<p>You've got this, she thought.  Just remember what Yang taught you.  Plus, it's just Weiss.  No big deal.  Just your partner and best teammate and best friend for almost three years.  It shouldn't be hard to talk to her.  No big deal.</p>
<p>She let out a quiet whimper, backing away from the door.</p>
<p>No big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I really enjoy writing Weiss' character.
> 
> Have some terribly awkward Ruby with a side of Yang-is-a-pun-spewing-idiot.

Ruby stood in front of the door to her dorm, trying to muster up the courage to reach for the handle.

_You've got this,_ she thought. _Just remember what Yang taught you. Plus, it's just Weiss. No big deal. Just your partner and best teammate and best friend for almost three years. It shouldn't be hard to talk to her. No big deal._

She let out a quiet whimper, backing away from the door.

_No big deal._

-

_"Yaaaaaang!"_

_With a quick burst from her Semblance, Ruby practically flew across the training room floor, catching her sister in a tackle that brought them both to the ground. The blonde blinked up at the younger girl sitting on her stomach, effectively pinning her down._

_"Um, not that I'm not happy to see you and all. But what's with the random violence?"_

_"Yang, I need help. You're really good at flirting with girls and you somehow convinced Blake to date you and I need to learn how and you have to help me please please please please - "_

_Yang cut Ruby's rambling off with a palm placed over her mouth. "First of all, you've come to the right place, little sis. Second of all - “ She removed her hand long enough to slap the side of the brunette's head. “- It's about time. I was dreading having to spell it out for you if you didn't figure it out soon."_

_Ruby hopped off of her sister, offering a hand to the taller girl and helping her to her feet. Her pale face, rarely seen without a grin, was set into a pitiful frown. "Yang, please. You can tease me all you want later, but I really, really need your help. I like her a lot, Yang. Like, a lot a lot. I don't know how to even begin to tell her and I don't even know for sure if she likes me back or anything like that, and please, help me."_

_She wasn't sure when it happened. Some days, it felt like the realization crashed harder into her than one of her sister's famous bear hugs. Others, it was like the feelings were always there, changing ever-so-slowly (like one of those sloths Nora was weirdly obsessed with) from fascination to a crush to something deeper._

_Either way, she couldn't deny that she was hopelessly in love with the Ice Queen herself, Weiss Schnee._

_She also knew that if she didn't let the white-haired girl know soon, she might explode._

_Yang gave Ruby a warm smile, so unlike the smirks and mischievous grins that normally graced her features. She wrapped strong arms around her younger sister; a gentle squeeze compared to her typical crushing embrace. "Of course I'll help, little sis. Oh, and for the record, I don't think you have anything to worry about as far as her liking you back."_

 -

Ruby summoned every ounce of courage she could, taking a deep breath as she finally turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open, darted inside, and pulled it shut behind her, scanning the room for her partner. She let out an odd squeak - a mix of frustration and relief - when her silver eyes found nothing. The sound of running water hit her ears and she turned to the bathroom door.

_Weiss is in the shower. That means naked. Oh Dust. There's only some wood and plaster and a few feet between me and naked Weiss when I'm about to ask her out!_ She was only somewhat aware of the part of her brain that was All Weiss All The Time speaking up then, in a voice not at all like her own: _"Between_ Weiss and me, _dolt."_ She whimpered at the thought, hopping up into her bunk to wait for the heiress. Or possibly just hide behind her curtains and pretend she wasn't even there. Or she could just leave for now and come back later?

The water shut off, interrupting her thoughts. She let out a pitiful whine, struggling to decide whether to stay or flee. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest, she rocked in place slightly, trying to calm her nerves and weigh her options quickly.

_I can always try to tell her again later. We've got more than a year at school together, still. Plenty of time._

_But what if I just chicken out again? If I can't do it now, will I really do it later?_

_What if I do manage it and she just rejects me? Yang thinks she likes me back, but Yang can't read Weiss' mind. I'd rather keep her as my best friend and not risk losing her. Even if it would be worth it if she felt the same way..._

She thought she heard the sound of rustling cloth from the bathroom and let out a strangled yelp. _She'll be out of the bathroom any second. Oh Dust. I can't do this, I can't, I can't._ She started to climb down from the foot of her bed, pausing midway and hanging off the foot board as she berated herself. _Yes you can. You're the leader of Team RWBY, the number one team in your year. You were sent to Beacon two years early. You're smart and talented and know more about weapons than anyone in this school. You can ask your partner out on a date!_

"Ruby? What in the world are you doing?"

The brunette yelped in surprise at the sound of Weiss' voice, slipping from the foot board. She flailed her arms, missing an attempt to grab one of the ropes supporting her bed, and fell to the floor. There was a loud _thwack_ as she hit the back of her head on the heiress' bed frame on the way down.

"Oh my! Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss tossed her towel and dirty clothes aside, rushing over to her dazed leader. She helped the younger girl into a sitting position, pulling her hand away from her head so she could inspect it herself. Carefully parting Ruby's crimson tipped hair, she grazed her fingers gently over an already sizable bump. "Well, you're not bleeding, at least. What were you doing, dolt?"

Ruby managed to mumble out something unintelligible, turning her slightly glazed-over stare to her teammate. _Might want to try that again. Those weren't words, Ruby._

Weiss watched in obvious relief as Ruby's crimson aura flared up, her silver eyes instantly becoming clearer. She sat down next to her partner and ran gentle fingers over Ruby's scalp again, making sure the bump was completely gone. The younger girl ducked her head to hide her intense blush.

"Ruby?"

"Oh. Right. Um. I was doing pull-ups? Need plenty of upper arm strength for Crescent Rose, you know."

The heiress let out a huff, ducking her head down to meet the younger girl's eyes. "I know you better than anyone except Yang. Don't think you can lie to me. Not to mention, you're utterly awful at it."

Ruby frowned, turning her head to avoid the older girl's gaze again. _Well if you know me as well as you think, maybe you already know how I feel and won't reject me._ _Ugh, this isn't going how it was supposed to._ She forced a grin onto her face, turning back to her partner. "So, uh, nice weather today, yeah?"

Weiss arched an eyebrow at her, scowling slightly. "Really? I find you acting like a monkey, you nearly concuss yourself, avoid my question, and now you want to talk about the weather?"

"Yep!" the brunette chirped, popping the "p." She could salvage this. She could.

Weiss hesitated for a moment. "It's nice, I suppose," she finally replied skeptically. "A bit too windy, though."

"It would be a really good day to fly a kite, though!"

The heiress' eyebrow, having eventually returned to its relaxed position, shot up higher than before. "You'd be right about that, I expect. Though I hope you aren't proposing we engage in something so silly when we have studying and training to do."

Ruby's face fell before she caught herself and forced her smile back into place. "Of course not. Just, um, making an observation?"

Her teammate was again silent for a moment, studying her, before replying. "You're acting very odd. Perhaps you hit your head harder than I thought?"

“Oh no! I’m right as rain! Just, uh, we don’t just talk that often, you know? It’s always Grimm biology or Dust combinations to try in Myrtenaster and, you know, Huntress stuff,” Ruby rambled, remembering Yang’s advice to steer the conversation towards small talk as opposed to their occupation.

“Well, that is what we’re attending Beacon for, Ruby…” Weiss trailed off as her partner frowned. She heaved a sigh, but Ruby saw the barest hint of a smirk on the older girl’s lips. “Fine. What would you like to talk about?”

“Oh. Um.” _I probably should have thought of something ahead of time. Or asked Yang for some topics. Crap. Come on Ruby. The weather? No, you already mentioned that. I could use that question she thought of for me. No. She said I had to ease into the topic of dating before using it, whatever that means. Weiss is staring at you. Think of something. Anything!_ She caught sight of the empty food and water bowls in the corner for when her dad would send their dog for a visit. “Zwei is really cute, isn’t he?!” She vaguely noted that she probably didn’t need to shout the question quite so loudly.

The heiress’ eyebrow seemed to be permanently in its raised position. “Well, yes, Ruby. You know I enjoy when he comes to visit.” Ruby stared at her silently, hoping the older girl would elaborate. “I never had the pleasure of a pet growing up, so it’s nice.”

Ruby gave her partner what she hoped was a sympathetic frown. “That’s no fun. We’ve always had a dog. We had another one named Eins, too! Dad got him before I was even born and when he started to get old we got Zwei to be his little brother and so he wouldn’t be too lonely before he, well, died. It happened about a year before Yang and I came to Beacon.”

“I’m…sorry to hear that, Ruby.”

_Ugh, what are you doing, dolt? Wait, only Weiss calls you dolt. Oh shut up. It’s not like I’m calling someone else one, I’m calling myself one. She’d probably appreciate it. Okay, stop arguing with yourself and maybe steer the conversation away from dead pets?_

“It’s okay, because he’s in doggy heaven now! I’m sure he’s really happy there,” the brunette concluded with a grin. “Anyway, um. Have you played Remnant: The Game lately?”

She was dismayed to see her partner take on her typical scowl. “You know I don’t like that dreadful game, Ruby.” _Translation: You know how bad I am at it,_ Ruby thought, fighting back a grin. “You are also very much aware that I only play when you and your brutish sister force me to.”

“Right, yeah. Right. Dumb question.” Ruby racked her brain. What did they normally talk about? Sure, it was true that ninety percent of their conversations involved their schooling, but they had had plenty of normal conversations before. But it had never been this hard. _I’ve also never tried to force small talk that leads to asking her out before._

Suddenly, inspiration struck. She could bring up Vale, things they liked to do in Vale, then that would lead to restaurants in Vale, and then she could ask the question Yang gave her! She hoped Weiss wouldn’t notice how abruptly she was jumping from topic to topic. _She’s Weiss. Of course she’s noticed. Hopefully she just assumes it’s me being, well, me? Weird, random, dolt Ruby?_

The leader shook her head, trying to banish the negative thoughts. “So...when’s the last time you went into the city?”

Weiss started at her partner, silent. She’d been doing that a lot during their conversation, Ruby noted. She hoped that wasn’t as bad a sign as she thought it was.

“With you. Two days ago. We went to the new weapon store.”

“Oh. Yeah. I knew that.”

Ruby held back a sigh. _This isn’t working. I can’t do this. Maybe desperate times call for desperate measures? Just use the line Yang gave me and hope for the best?_

“Look, Weiss, um, the whole reason I’m here is to…” She trailed off, swallowing hard. “It’s just, you’re, well. You’re really cool and it would be ice to gotodinnersometime!”

She held her breath, not sure if she hoped Weiss had understood her or not. But when she saw her partner’s eyes widen slightly, she knew she had. _Of course she did. She’s spent most of the last three years with you._

Weiss’ wide eyes suddenly narrowed, but Ruby’s heart leapt when she thought she saw the heiress’ cheeks turn slightly rosy.

"Ruby Rose, you complete and utter dunce. Are you trying to _flirt_ with me?"

Ruby’s heart crashed right back down.

"Um. Apparently not if I'm doing that terrible of a job. We can just pretend this never happened, yeah? Uh. No. It's a prank, that's it. Sun totally put me up to it! So anyway you should have a talk with him about tricking poor, impressionable people into doing things like this and I'm just gonna go, uh, train! Yeah! So I'll see you later maybe! I mean we're roommates so I definitely will. See you, that is. Anyway bye!"

Ruby jumped up from her spot on the floor and attempted to scurry from the room but came to an abrupt halt thanks to Weiss' vice-like grip on her cape. Admitting defeat, she slowly turned to face her partner, the color of her cheeks matching her name. "Um. 'Sup Weiss?"

"You're an idiot."

"...oh."

"A dolt, a simpleton, a numb skull, infuriatingly thick!"

"Yeah. I guess I am," Ruby mumbled, unable to meet the older girl's eyes.

"You _finally_ try to ask me out and you go to your complete oaf of a sister; the only person in this school more brainless than you, for advice?" Weiss huffed, letting the red cloth she'd still been clutching fall to the floor.

"How'd you know I went to Yang?" the younger girl grumbled.

"'You're really _cool_ and it would be _ice_ to go out for dinner sometime?' How could I not know where that dreadful line came from?" Weiss questioned incredulously.

"Good point. Wait." Ruby's eyes snapped away from her shoes up to the blue eyes in front of her. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

_Yep, she’s definitely blushing now._

“I…may have been hoping for some time now that you would approach me.”

“So, wait, you mean you have feelings for me?” Ruby asked incredulously.

“Of course, dolt,” Weiss snapped with a glare. “Why else would I want you to ask me out?”

The leader frowned thoughtfully. “Good point. But…why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I don’t have...an abundance of experience with relationships. We all saw Jaune’s disgraceful attempts in our first year, but those were, well, quite blatantly obvious. I couldn’t know if you felt the same way.”

Ruby couldn’t stop a chuckle at that. “We’re supposed to be smart, Weiss.”

The white-haired girl scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I am incredibly intelligent.”

The younger girl grinned, her confidence returning for the first time in the conversation. “You didn’t know about my feelings, same as I didn’t know about yours. Dolt.” She added a wink for good measure.

Weiss sputtered, pale cheeks a now flaming red. “No one calls you that but me. Even you,” she muttered.

Ruby’s grin stayed plastered to her face, somehow growing even wider. “So this means you’ll go out with me?”

“No.”

“Oh. Wait. What? Why not?”

Weiss surprised her by flashing her a very rare, but very sincere, smile. “Not until you ask me properly. Rather than with some atrocious pun your sister came up with.”

Ruby returned the heiress’ smile. She could do that. Knowing Weiss liked her back made her nerves all but disappear.

That didn’t mean they had gone away completely, though. This was still Weiss. If she had to describe her partner in one word, it would be…okay, determined. Smart. Beautiful. _Okay, forget one word. But if I had to pick, like, five words, intimidating would definitely be on the list._

With that thought in mind, even knowing what Weiss’ answer would be, she gazed down at the floor as she opened her mouth. Her partner interrupted her before she could speak.

"Stand up straight and look me in the eye! You need to project confidence for something like this, dolt."

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby squeaked, shooting up straight and pulling her shoulders back.

Weiss sighed harshly, slapping her palm to her forehead. "Don't call me ma'am. We call Professor Goodwitch ma'am. The servants at White Castle call me ma'am. You do not refer to your future girlfriend as ma'am. Understood?"

Ruby's face took on a dopey grin. "Girlfriend?"

The heiress' cheeks burned as she replied, "Well that would be the logical title, if you ever manage to properly ask."

Ruby nodded wordlessly, meeting her partner’s icy blue gaze. “Weiss – “ She broke off, coughing to clear her suddenly scratchy throat. “Weiss. You’re…” She trailed off again, taking a deep breath. “You’re really pretty and brilliant and the best partner I could ask for. I like you a lot and was wondering if you’d want to go on a date with me some time?”

Her partner gave her the warmest smile she’d ever seen on the heiress’ features. She decided right there that it was the most gorgeous Weiss had ever looked. “I would absolutely love to, Ruby.”

 -

Later that night, Ruby found her sister studying in the library with Blake (well, more like she was badgering her poor Faunus girlfriend into doing something exciting, while Blake did her best to ignore her and _actually_ study). The leader strode up to her sister’s chair and stopped, arms crossed with a frown on her face.

Yang looked up, frowning when she saw her sister’s expression. “Hey, sis. Did it not go well?”

Ruby dropped her crossed arms only to pull her left back, delivering a devastating punch to the blonde’s shoulder. The force of the blow knocked the chair and its occupant to the floor, the latter letting out a loud yelp that was immediately shushed by the rest of the library’s occupants. Yang slowly got up and righted her chair, flopping down with a frown. She rubbed her shoulder, wondering when her little sister got so strong.

“I’m never asking you for dating advice again,” Ruby began. She couldn’t stop a grin from creeping up on her face. “I guess she liked me enough to give me a second chance, though. We’re going out on Friday.”

Blake and Yang shot her twin smiles at the news. “I’m so glad, Ruby. We’ve both been rooting for you guys,” the cat Faunus said.

“Thanks. I’m gonna go back to the room and study with her now; just wanted to let you know.”

Ruby turned to leave, but didn’t walk away quickly enough to miss Yang’s suggestive mutter of, “Study. Suuuure.” The leader spun around, shooting her sister a glare. Yeah, Weiss had definitely rubbed off on her. Yang actually withered slightly under the gaze, wisely deciding to keep her mouth shut.

Turning back to her sister’s girlfriend, she raised a very Weiss-like eyebrow. “Why are you with her, exactly?”

“She gives amazing ear scratches and she’s a human space heater,” Blake deadpanned. “That’s basically it.” Yang pouted.


End file.
